I'll Be There, In Front of You
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ran sangat merindukan Shinichi yang jarang sekali menghubunginya. Apakah cinta teman kecil itu telah pudar..?


Kazuka datang dengan fic Detective Conan.... yang pertama lho....

Haha.....

en gak lupa DISCLAIMER nha :

Detective Conan is belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei yang jenius.

Silahkan dinikmati.... Eh, dibaca maksudna.... ^^

**I'll Be There, In Front Of You**

Ran berjalan di sebuah taman. Dingin. Salju yang berlapis ada dimana-mana. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Ada yang berjalan sendiri, sama sepertinya. Ada juga anak-anak yang bermain salju, bersama teman-temannya. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang berjalan berdua dan merapat. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Ran tertunduk sedih. Sudah liburan musim dingin yang kedua kalinya dai tak bersama Shinichi. Yang Ran heran, dia tak pernah memberitahukan dimana dia berada, meski Ran adalah teman kecilnya yang bahkan tahu sampai ke hal terkecil Shinichi. Padahal seandainya dia memberitahu, kemana pun itu mungkin akan dia susul, karena kerinduannya yang tak tertahankan itu.

Memang Ran tahu, bahwa Shinichi adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi itu tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun, selain hatinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu, apa anggapan Shinichi terhadapnya, sehingga apa semudah itukah Shinichi pergi darinya. Ia tak pernah lagi menemui Ran sejak mereka berdua pergi ke Tropical Land waktu itu.

"Kak Ran !!!" panggil seorang ank laki-laki. Ran menoleh.

"Oh, Conan, sedang apa kau disini ?"

Lagi-lagi anak ini mengingatkan Ran pada Shinichi kecil, di awal-awal mereka bertemu. Beberapa kali ia mengira bahwa anak ini adalah Shinichi. Tapi mana mungkin Shinichi beruabha menjadi anak kelas satu sekolah dasar? Sungguh hal yang mustahil. Lagipula jika terjadi sesuatu semacam ini, pastilah Shinichi member tahunya.

"Ti...Tidak kok, tadi aku habis bermain salju bersama teman-teman, begitu aku lihat ada Kak Ran lewat, aku kejar." sebenarnya Conan berbohong. Tapi Ran tak terlalu memperhatikan gurat kebohongan yang ada di wajah Conan. Anak yang sebenarnya Shinichi ini tadi berusaha membuntuti Ran, karena nalurinya yang ingin selalu melindungi Ran, khawatir melihat Ran yang berjalan sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia jadi berinisiatif memanggil Ran karena melihat wajah Ran yang begitu sedih.

"Kak Ran sendiri mau kemana ?" lanjutnya.

"Hmm... Aku cuma mau berjalan-jalan. Ayo, kita pulang saja. Cuacanya semakin dingin." Ran lalu berbalik menuju rumahnya, sambil menggenggam tangan Conan.

Ran jadi tersentak. Tangan yang digenggamnya saat ini sama persis seperti tangan yang dulu memegangnya. Ingatan Ran kembali melayang ke saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sama seperti ini. Musim dingin, Ran kebingungan mencari ibunya yang terpisah darinya di tengah keramaian jalan. Tiba-tiba ada anak yang menarik tangannya.

"_Lepaskan! Hei, kamu mau mebawaku kemana ?" tanya Ran hampir menangis._

"_Sudahlah, kau tak usah banyak tanya. Aku tadi bertemu seorang ibu yang terpisah dari anaknya. Katanya anaknya itu bermantel biru dan memakai scarf merah muda. Itu pasti kau."_

Ran baru ingat. Itu adalah teman sekelasnya, yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu. Tak disangka, anak laki-laki itu, yang tak lain ialah Shinichi, akan menjadi teman dekatnya, dan akhirnya jadi cinta pertama Ran.

******************************

"Ran, tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu."

"Tapi Shinichi....."

Ran terbangun. Itu cuma mimpi. Tapi Ran berpikir itu tadi benar-benar seperti nyata. Apakah itu hanya perwujudan kegelisahannya semata? Karena Shinichi yang tak pernah lagi menemuinya, dan sangat amat jarang hanya untuk meneleponnya.

Apakah Shinichi dengan semudah itu meninggalkannya? Teman semasa kecil tentu sangat tak mudah dilupakan kan? Tapi kenapa Shinichi dengan secepat itu pergi darinya. Apa Shinichi telah dengan mudah mendapat pengganti Ran yang lain ? Hati Ran jadi begitu sakit memikirkannya. Air matanya pun menetes dari edua pelupuk mata indahnya.

Kemudian Ran sadar, ia harus kuat, tegar, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Shinichi padanya. Dan tetap sabar menunggu kembalinya Shinichi kepadanya.

Ditengoknya keluar jendela kamarnya. Nampak daun-daun sudah mulai menghijau. Pertanda dimulainya harapan baru musim semi.

******************************

"Hei, ayolah, Ran, nikmati suasana musim semi ini.... Lihat, bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran...Ini hanya dapat dilihat satu tahun sekali tahu!" kat Sonoko yang menyadarkan lamunan Ran di sebuah bangku taman.

"Oh..maaf Sonoko.... Iya, bunga sakuranya indah sekali ya...?" jawab Ran agak sedikit dipaksakan. Ketahuan sekali kalau itu hanya jawaban yang tak terlau tulus.

"Ahaaa... Kau pasti sedang memikirkan si maniak kasus itu kan?"

"Tidak kok...!!" seru Ran malu.

"Jangan berbohong, keliatan banget diwajahmu tuh..."

Ran tersenyum kecut. Menandakan tebakan Sonoko tepat pada sasarannya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Ran, kalian tidak bertemu. Aku tahu kamu sangat merindukannya. Tapi masa kau terus memikirkannya? Masa bodohlah, Ran.... tunggulah saja, biarkan waktu berjalan. Yang penting sekarang nikmati dulu bunga-bunga sakura ini.... Daripada kau memikirkan dia........ Cuma membuatmu sakit sendiri."

Ran tersenyum. "Benar." lanjutnya.

******************************

Ran masuk ke kamar. Lelah rasanya seharian ini dia menemani Sonoko berjalan-jalan kesana kemari. Yah, lebih baik mungkin daripada ia hanya diam di rumah seorang diri, sementara ayahnya pergi keluar kota. Dan Conan sedang berlatih sepak bola bersama teman-temannya. Hobi yang sangat mirip dengan Shinichi, pikirnya.

Ia pun duduk di kursi yang menghadap tepat ke meja belajarnya. Sejurus matanya memandang sebingkai gambar yang terletak rapi di bagian atas meja itu.

Hatinya menjadi sedih lagi. Beribu pertanyaan menghujan lagi di otaknya. Kemanakah Shinichi? Bersama siapa dia? Apakah yang sedang dilakukannya? Apakah Shinichi telah melupakannya? Jawaban yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan dari siapapun, dan satu-satunya jalan ialah menanyakannya dengan orang itu sendiri.

Ran berjalan keluar kamar. Ia tak ingin memandang foto itu, hanya membuatnya luka lagi.

"Eh, Conan, kau sudah pulang ya ?"

"Iya, Kak Ran, aku sudah lelah."

"Istirahatlah. Kalau tidak nanti bisa sakit lho."

Conan memandang Ran dengan seksama. Tampak sekali kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Kak Ran sedih, ya ?"

"Ah, Conan...."

"Memangnya ada apa ?" Conan mulai dapat sedikit membaca pikiran Ran.

"Uhmmm...tidak kok..."

"Jujurlah, Kak....menyembunyikannya cuma menyesakkan diri sendiri saja."

Ran diam. Ia tak ingin kesedihannya diketahui Conan.

"Kak Shinichi ya ?" Conan menunduk. Conan berkata dalam hati, ia sangat benci melihat gadis yang ia sayangi itu menangis, apalagi menangis karena dirinya.

"Eh...uh...mmmmm....Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas." Ran berlalu, kembali masuk kamarnya.

Conan jadi serba salah. Ingin sekai rasanya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi....

******************************

Bantal itu mulai basah. Terdengar sedikit suara isakan dari baliknya.

"Kenapa aku menangis hanya karena dia ?" Ran menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Tangisnya pun mulai berhenti. Biarpun menangis, Shinichi tak akan kembali secepatnya juga. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu, dan tak berhenti berharap akan Shinichi.

Benda di atas mejanya berbunyi. Ponselnya.

"Jangan-jangan Sonoko menyuruhku untuk menemaninya lagi...." ucapnya. Diambilnya dengan pelan benda berwarna putih itu.

Di layar itu tertera nomor asing, tanpa nama. Ran bertanya-tanya siapakah itu.

"Ha...Halo....."

"Ran...?" suara itu begitu mengejutkannya. Betapa tidak, itu adalh suar yang sangat dirindukannya belakangan ini.

"Shi...Shinichii...?"

"Apa kabarmu, Ran ?"

"Kamu kemana saja? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan siapa saja kamu ? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Shinichi ?" Ran memberondong Shinichi dengan pertanyaan yang menyesakkannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hei..hei..hei... Sabar....."

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar kalau kau tak mengabariku samasekali beberapa bulan ini ?" nada bicara Ran mulai meninggi.

"Hahaha....segitu khawatirnya ya kau terhadapku...?"

Ran jadi malu. Padahal Shinichi bukan kekasihnya, tapi kenapa ia menanyai seolah ia sangat mencintai Shinichi ? Ia pun jadi salah tingkah...

"E...ermm..." ia hanya bisa menutupi malunya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ran, tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja disini."

"Kau sedang apa? "

"Biasa, sedang memcahkan suatu kode. Hahaha...." Shinichi berusaha mengubah suasana.

"Kau ini, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ya..."

"Kamu juga, Ran, sepertinya kau habis menangis ?"

"Ah, darimana kau tahu ?"

"Suaramu jelas seperti habis menangis, tahu, jelas sekali kedengarannya."

"Hehe..."

"Siapa yang sudah berani membuatmu menangis ? Katakan siapa dia!" Shinichi berpura-pura.

"Bodoh, itu kamu Shinichi."

"Kenapa aku ?"

"Kau tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar yang jelas, jelas aku khawatir, Shinichi !!!" Ran berusaha jujur.

"Bukannya aku tak mau memberitahu kabar samasekali, tapi aku tidak sempat."

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku tahu kamu masih baik-baik saja. Jangan membuatku terus khawatir."

"Baiklah, maaf...."

"Tak usahlah, tak apa."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau sedang dimana ?"

"Di suatu tempat. Tak usah kuberitahu, nanti berbahaya. Yang jelas aku disini sendiri, tak bersama perempuan lain, oke?" Shinichi menggoda.

Ran tertawa.

"Ran, tenanglah, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu."

Ran kaget. Mirip sekali dengan mimpinya waktu itu.

"Tapi, Shinichi...."

"Tak ada tapi, Ran. Aku pasti akan ada di dekatmu, di hatimu, karena aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga, Shinichi."

"Aku pasti akan pulang untukmu, Ran. Percayalah."

"Pasti, ya ?"

"Tentu saja, asal kau tetap setia menungguku."

Kepercayaan dan keyakinan akan janji itu selalu menyala didalam hati Ran. Dan semoga saja janji itu akan berakhir dengan kenyataan yang setimpal dengan penantian panjangnya.

-----------OWARI-----------

Tadaaaa.........

Hehaheha......

Gimanah ????

Kritik saran na dari para ripyuerz sangat Kazuka perlukannn.....

Jadi kalau ada yang bersedia me-ripyu na, tolong yaa......... ^,^


End file.
